The present invention relates to a centrifugal compressor.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-308757, conventionally, centrifugal compressors that include a rotary shaft and an impeller coupled to the rotary shaft have been known. Such a centrifugal compressor compresses fluid by rotation of the impeller and discharges the compressed fluid.
When fluid is compressed, the temperature of the fluid is increased. Centrifugal compressors are also used to supply air to a fuel cell. In this case, the temperature of air discharged from a centrifugal compressor may be increased excessively, and the fuel cell may deteriorate.